Divine Intervention
by Maltrazz
Summary: Catti-brie is shot through the heart and Drizzt prays to Mielikki to save her. It is Lolth that answers. Catti-brie's troubles have just begun as she is brought back in the body of a drow! But not just any drow... DrizztXCatti-brie
1. Ch 1: Cattibrie Dies

**AN:** This story begins right after R.A. Salvatore's The Legacy. Also, while it is a divergence story, it will have many similarities to and events from Salvatore's Starless Night.

"Common"

*Drow*

_Thoughts/Writing_

**Part One: Lolth Interferes**

_When Wulfgar died saving me from the Yochlol, I thought I would never be able to recover. Wulfgar was the man that I was about to marry. There is something that pains me almost as much as his death, however. That is the fact that, while I can fault him for his overprotectiveness and treating me like he owned me, I cannot truly fault him for his jealousy. If he were jealous of anyone else, it would have been ridiculous. However, he was jealous of Drizzt._

_Drizzt Do'Urden. I have known him since I was a child. I grew up with him as one of my teachers. He was like an uncle to me back then. As I grew up, though, he became less of an uncle and more of a friend. What I am hesitant to admit, even to myself, is that in the recent years, even after getting engaged to Wulfgar, Drizzt has become more than just a friend to me. I cannot help but ask myself: had I never met Wulfgar, would It perhaps have been Drizzt I was going to marry? With Wulfgar's recent death, and the maelstrom of emotions in my heart, I do not know how much credence to give such thoughts._

_But, try as I might, I cannot completely ignore them, either._

_-Catti-brie_

Chapter 1: Catti-brie Dies

She was dying. Though he would never claim as such, he knew he was one of the greatest swordsmen in all of Faerun, yet there was nothing he could do to save her. After watching her grow up, after all the adventures they had shared, all the near-death experiances, all the mighty foes they had faced side-by-side, and it was a stray goblin arrow that would take her life. Drizzt Do'Urden wept.

Catti-brie looked up at Drizzt. She knew she was dying, the arrow had pierced her heart, but she was not sad. She had always known that she would die before him. To spend her last moments in his arms, the arms of her dearest friend, she could ask for nothing more. "Don't ye cry for me, Drizzt," She said with a soft smile. Slowly, she brought a hand up to wipe his tears. "We always knew I would go before ye."

Drizzt reached up to grasp her hand. "But it is too soon. I just lost Wulfgar. I can't lose you, too. We're not to far from Mithril Hall, if I can get a healer th-"

"Nae, 'tis too late." Catti-brie coughed, a bit of blood sliding down the side of her mouth. "Goodbye, Drizzt... Do'Urden..." Her head fell to the side and her arm went limp.

"Catti-brie? Catti-brie! No!" Drizzt grasped her hand tightly. He started to pray. "Please, Mielikki, I will do anything, even take her place, just please, PLEASE, save Catti-brie, I can't lose her, as well!"

The voice that answered, however, was most certainly NOT that of _his_ goddess. For one thing, Mielikki would not have answered in the Drow language.

*Do you really wish to have the girl back that badly, my wayward child?* said a soft, seductive voice. A swirl of shadow appeared before him. it swiftly dispersed to reveal the single most beautiful drow female he had ever seen.

He jumped to his feet and snapped out his scimitars, Twinkle glowing a bright blue. *Who are you and what have you come for?* He said harshly. Though she appeared unarmed, he knew that it was folly of the greatest caliber to underestimate a Drow.

*Come now Drizzt, neither you nor your father may have truly worshipped me, but surely you have not forgotten me?* She said with a coy smile.

Drizzt's violet eyes widened as he gasped, *Lolth!* He let his blades fall to his sides. As good a swordsman as he was, not even he could fight one of the Greater Gods, even if this was almost certainly just an avatar. Drizzt did not think anything could surprise him more than having the Spider Queen herself appear in front of him.

He was wrong. Lolth smiled and said, *I heard your plea and decided to grant your request.*

Drizzt was speechless. Lolth, the Spider Queen, Goddess of the Drow, evil goddess of chaos, was going to help him? He could only think of on thing to say. *Why?*

*Why not? It is unbecoming of a goddess to not reward her followers from time to time.*

*I have never followed you!* Drizzt snapped with a scowl.

*Not consciously perhaps, but you cannot deny that chaos and death seem to follow you wherever you go, surface or Underdark.*

Drizzt's shoulder's slumped. She was right. Give or take a few years here or there, it seemed like he was always either in a war or on some adventure surrounded by death and destruction.

Lolth continued, *She has died, so she cannot be healed, but I can bring her back. However...*

Drzzt felt a cold feeling of dread settle in the pit of his stomach. *However?*

Lolth chuckled *Her body will not be the same. I am a goddess of chaos. She will not be Resurrected, she will be Reincarnated.*

Drizzt froze. Reincarnation, being brought back to life, but in a new body. It was impossible for him to know what form she would take, but judging by the look on Lolth's face, she already knew.

*I know you are not going to tell me what she will come back as, but can you at least tell me if she will still be humanoid?*

There was an odd glint in her eye as she said, *Oh, she'll be humanoid alright, but with more deacades of life than any human would ever get.*

While he was happy to hear this, he was still suspicious. *Even when you grant favors to your high preistesses, you still demand that they do something for you. So, what is it that you want from me?*

Lolth grew serious, *Menzoberrenzan has grown far to stable for my liking in the last decade. House Baenre's power has proven to be to much of a stabalizing force. I want you to wipe out every member of the Baenre family.*

A light went on in Drizzt's mind. He was starting to understand. *And you want me to do it because no one house is strong enough to defeat them, and if an outsider kills them it will create a greater power vacuum leading to more chaos.*

*Exactly,* Lolth said with a smirk, *and in exchange I will bring the girl back to life. Also, to aid you, I shall restore your Levitation ability.*

Drizzt was happy to regain his power of Levitation, but it paled when compared to getting back Catti-brie. She may no longer be human, but she would be alive. Also, though he would never admit it, Lolth's words about Catti-brie's new form had made him curious. He squared his shoulders, drew a deep breath, and said, *Very well, I agree to your terms, Lolth.*

*Then let it be done!* With a dramatic flourish of Lolth's hand a cloud of darkness surrounded Catti-brie's body.

When it cleared, Drizzt could only gasp in shock.

**AN:** I am looking for a Beta Reader. Also, I suck at writing the Dwarven accent. So, if someone can help me with that, it would be much appreciated.

Drizzt agreed to help me, so all flames will be immediately extinguished with Icingdeath.


	2. Ch 2: Cattibrie Lives

**AN:** Here's Chapter 2.

"Common"

*Drow*

_Thoughts/Writing_

Chapter 2: Catti-brie Lives

Catti-brie was dead... wasn't she? Then, why did she just wake up in a torchlit cave? She was expecting something a little more impressive in the afterlife. _Why is the torchlight so bright?_ she thought, _It's almost enough to start hurting my eyes._ She heard approaching footsteps, and turned towards them. She saw Drizzt walk into the cave and head toward her. _Why is he walking so loudly?_ She thout in confusion, _I can usually barely hear him, even if he's right next to me._ As his eyes met hers, she saw a deep sadness in them, but also a look of obvious relief.

He rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms. _Why does it seem like he's reaching farther around me than normal?_ She thought idly. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I'm so, so sorry."

Catti-brie hugged him and said, "'Tis not yer fault the arrow hit me." _What's with my voice?_ She thought, _It sounds smoother then before, more melodic._

Drizzt backed off and held her at arms length. He stared into her eyes solemnly and said, "That's not why I am apologizing."

_Then what does he mean?_ She thought, as she cocked her head to the side in confusion, her white hair falling across her vision while-

_Wait._ She thought as she froze, _WHITE hair?_ She reached up to touch it, then stopped again. She stared at her hand, at her long, slender fingers, an mostly at her jet BLACK skin. She slowly lowered her hand and stood up. Drizzt looked at the floor while pointing to a basin of water near the wall of the cave. She walked over to it, looked down... and screamed.

She stared into her reflection's eyes. Eyes that were as red as her hair once was. Her hair was as white and pure as freshly fallen snow. Her face, while most certainly not what it used to be, was still oddly familiar. She was a drow.

Words came unbidden to her lips and she snapped out, *What is the meaning of this, male?* She then slapped her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. _What did I just SAY... and did I just speak Drow?_ "I'm so sorry, Drizzt," she said quickly, "I don't know what came over me. It-"

"It's alright," He said sadly, "She warned me that the knowledge might cause changes in your personality."

Catti brie felt a growing fear in the pit of her stomach. "Ye best be telling me what happened."

Drizzt sat on the ledge Catti-brie had been resting on. He looked at her sadly and said, "You died." Catti-brie did not respond. She sat next to him and motioned for him to continue. "I prayed to Mielikki to save you, but she did not answer." He looked her in the eyes and said, "However, someone else did."

"Who?"

"Lolth."

Somehow, Catti-brie's eyes managed to get even wider. _I was brought back to life by LOLTH?_ she thought incredulously. All she could say was, "Why?"

Drizzt sported a wry grin. "I asked her the same thing. She said 'It is unbecoming of a goddess to not reward her followers from time to time.'" Catti-brie looked like she was about to protest, but he held up a hand to cut her off. "I protested, but she pointed out that chaos follows me wherever I go."

"But I thought she was trying to kill ye?" Catti-brie said in confusion.

"I have no doubt that she is. She did this just to torment me further."

"What do ye mean?"

"Uh, that's not important. What matters is that you are alive." Drizzt chuckled. "If you had died Bruenor would have... killed... me..." Drizzt trailed off as he turned to Catti-brie, a look of horror forming on his face.

After a moment her face matched his, then she chuckled nervously, "Well, at least this'll take his mind off Wulfgar for a while." At the thought of Wulfgar, she dropped her head. Then her eyes widened, and she leapt up with a scream. "WHAT IN THE NINE HELLS AM I WEARING?"

She was not wearing much. The outfit was made entirely of black silk. The top barely covered an inch below her breasts, and a full third of her breasts could be seen above it. On top of that, it was thin enough that her nipples could be seen through it. The bottom only slightly better. It consisted of a thin strip encircling her waist and resting snugly on her hip. Another strip went from the front to the back, between her legs. Lastly, there were were two four inch wide pieces, one in the front and one in the back, that hung to just below her knees. Her left eye twitched in annoyance as she turned to glare at Drizzt.

He winced. "The clothes came with the body. If it is any consolation that outfit is actually fairly conservative for a drow."

Catti-brie's annoyance receded slighty. "And how do ye expect me to fight like this?"

"I was able to gather up your equipment, but..." Drizzt gestured towards the entrance of the cave. She went over to examine her gear.

While her sword, her quiver, and her bow, Taulmaril, were all the same, her armor was different. She just sighed, she was not that surprised. After all, if her clothes changed, why not her armor? Where before she had a mithril chain shirt, now there was an adamantine breastplate that looked like it had been custom made for her. When she put it on, she found that it fit like a glove, and weighed a fraction of what she was expecting.

She strapped on her sword and quiver, and slung her bow over her shoulder. She sighed and said, "We should be heading back. I don't know about yerself, but I'd like to sleep in me own bed tonight." She headed for the entrance.

Drizzt followed her, but froze as she reached for the blanket he had spread across the entrance. He remembered why he put it there, and called out to her, "No! Wait!" However, it was too late. Catti-brie pulled down the blanket... and screamed.

This time in pain.

She had pulled away the blocking blanket to find her newly sensitive eyes looking directly into the setting sun.

**AN:** I am looking for a Beta Reader. Also, I suck at writing the Dwarven accent. So, if someone can help me with that, it would be much appreciated. Also, more information on the changes will be discussed next chapter. Also, sorry for the short chapters, but I discovered that if I try to write really long chapters they take forever and never get finished.

Flames will be used to torment Wulfgar in Hell (or the Abyss, not sure which one he's in). I do not like the way he treated Catti-brie in The Legacy.


End file.
